In an advanced wireless communication system, inter-cell interference may be generated when a plurality of cells are arranged. To cope with the inter-cell interference, methods for inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) are taken into consideration. For instance, it is able to apply a method of restricting a transmission of a cell causing interference onto a specific resource (e.g., a time resource and/or a frequency resource), a method of coordinating a beam direction of an interfering cell, and the like.
Yet, even if a transmission of an interfering cell is restricted, interference with a neighboring cell may still occur on a resource from which the transmission of the interfering cell is not restricted. In order to coordinate a beam direction of an interfering cell, restriction on a precoding matrix and the like are available. Yet, since the restriction on a precoding matrix is applicable to a data channel only but is inapplicable to a control channel, interference with a control channel and/or a data channel of another cell may be caused by the control channel of the interfering cell.
However, although ICIC is applied, it is likely to happen that a control channel provided by a service cell collides with a control channel or a data channel from a neighboring cell. If a user equipment fails in receiving the control channel of the service cell correctly, a transceiving operation may not be correctly performed on the corresponding user equipment.